


Cracked Pleasures

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: Vagrant Story Ficbits [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Background Gladio/Noctis/Prompto, Ignis is not coping well, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Ignis is happy his friends are together. Really. He just needs a bit of rough handling to convince himself of it.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Vagrant Story Ficbits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535234
Kudos: 7





	Cracked Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during "winner takes it all," but you don't have to read it to understand what's happening here. For the prompt "cracked pleasures," which is lifted from Vagrant Story.
> 
> Notes: this is consensual in that Ignis chooses it but his headspace isn't the best. This work contains rough and unsafe sex.

The Nameless Faceless man (who Ignis chose for the blunt heft of his hands and the mean slant of his smile) offers a fat finger to suck obediently. Ugly heat curls up from where it lives in his gut, to flame across his face as Ignis laves the digit. The man’s meaning unmistakeable: this is all the slick Ignis is to receive. More than he wants, truth be told.

Ignis presses his face into the bathroom stall. Breathes. _Breathes. _He is utterly bare, utterly contemptible, about to be dicked by a clothed stranger in a public bathroom—if anyone who knew him could see him…

(Would Noctis care? Certainly not. Not beyond base revulsion. Ignis was the one who broke up with him—and was the one who suggested the triad between Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. Their happiness a shiny contrast to the heated envy that resides in Ignis. He has made his bed.)

No bed here. Ignis parts his legs, even as one huge hand parts his cheeks. The barely-slick finger jabs hard into his hole, and Ignis cannot bite back the gasp. Intrusive pain claws up his back—he arches, presented for more.

Nameless laughs, a rough sound. “What a bitch,” he says, and there is no fondness.

Heat sings through Ignis as the finger saws in and out a few times, untrimmed nail catching rough on the rim. Ignis is going to tear, but he has potion enough. His friends will make love on silk black sheets, but this is good enough for Ignis. He shuts his eyes tight and braces against the stall.

Too soon (not soon enough) he feels the kiss of a fat cock head at his ring and—oh. Oh, he should have insisted on a condom at least, but before Ignis can unstick his heavy tongue to protest, the man enters him in one harsh thrust.

Ignis thinks he cries out. Blood pumps raucous through his ears as searing pain lances through him. His bites his lip till he tastes blood, feels the hot trickle of a tear down his cheek.

The man grunts, “Loosen up, slut,” and sets about making Ignis do just that.

His rhythm can barely be called that. He pounds hard and fast, shoving Ignis again and again into the stall. Ignis is slicker than before. Pre-cum and blood and spit, he would guess. Ignis shudders out a breath, and sinks into the pain, the ghost of pleasure that sparks at the occasional brush of prostate.

A short eternity later, the man muffles a groan into Ignis’s sweaty, tensed neck and comes. Ignis flushes. He’s too slick, too hot inside to feel the come itself, but he will be dripping with it later, when he takes a pre-emptive remedy. The man pulls out, wipes the slick head of his cock over Ignis’s ass to clean himself. Wordlessly, he exits the stall, and Ignis is harder and more alone that he was before.

The ugliness in him is sated.


End file.
